Rekindling
by NGMessiah
Summary: A purified soul is supposed to be reincarnated to the next cycle without remembering the memory of past life, yet his resolve to not give up made him remember everything. It matters not. For though a righteous man falls a thousand time, he rises again. Even in the body that is very different than his previous one. Arturo Plateado, Harry Potter. Same difference.
1. Chapter 1: Rise from the Ashes

Sealed away in a place where neither light nor darkness exists. He waited to exact his revenge. The grudge he held against those who imprisoned him filled his entire being. Each passing of centuries only fueled his burning desire to avenge himself.

And so, locked deep in that dark place, he bided his time.

A hollow who gained Shinigami powers by removing his Hollow mask, that's what he is. An Arrancar. The first self-made Arrancar and one of the four original Vasto Lorde of old. He left Hueco Mundo and invaded the Soul Society in a quest to destroy all Shinigami.

The Shinigami realized he was too strong to be defeated in combat and lured him into a trap. Sealing him in the Underground Chambers of Central 46. He managed to escape when the seal is weakening and began his act of vengeance against the Shinigami, only to fail again.

It matters not. For though a righteous man falls a thousand time, he rises again. Even in the body that is different than his previous one.

A purified soul is supposed to be reincarnated to the next cycle without remembering the memory of past life, yet his resolve to not give up made him remember everything. To him, defeat is a weakness. And weakness is a sin that can only be redeemed with death.

Arturo Plateiado, Harry Potter. Same difference.

"No one may exist who are stronger than me."

With a confidence bordering arrogance, he proclaimed the words while inside his inner world where he could still take his original form. A young man wearing a basic Arrancar outfit with turquoise hair and yellow eyes. The remnant of his Hollow mask looked like a crest attached to a jaw on his right cheek.

His Zanpakuto Spirit sat next to him, not doing anything with her eyes closed shut giving the appearance of a peaceful slumber. For a Zanpakuto that governed rebirth and destruction, she looked deceptively elegant. Her multi-colored dress was reminiscent of what European noblewoman wore during the 17th century complete with the crown resting on her fiery red hairs.

In truth, the fair maiden never slept, she merely closed her eyes because there isn't anything to see here other than her master anyway. She noticed her master talking to himself while training just fine. That couldn't be healthy. But again, there is nothing healthy about having an empty void as an inner world or a gaping hole in one's chest. Hollows are one hell of sick creatures.

"Master, I think it's time you should go back to the real world."

Hollows aren't supposed to have a Zanpakuto spirit, but Fenix's ability to absorb reiatsu from fallen Shinigami formed one using leftover thoughts of their Zanpakuto spirit as they died along with their wielder.

At first, he doubted if his Zanpakuto could still be called "Immortal King" when the spirit it produced is female, but then the spirit said, "Can't girls be king?"

The docile spirit reminded him of the Primera Espada in terms of personality. Only worse. Other than being ridiculously lazy, she refused to absorb an excessive amount of reiatsu because she doesn't want to get fat. The moment Arturo's zanpakuto become a sentient being, he stopped using it. Relying on an energy blade he projected from his hand instead.

"It's time for Harry Potter to wake up."

With a start, Arturo's child body opened to reveal green eyes staring at his reflection. The shade of his eyes is nowhere as dark as Ulquiorra, the Vasto Lorde class Arrancar who can use Segundo Etapa just like him but keep it as a secret from Aizen. A wise choice. Instead, his eyes nearly looked about the same color with his hairs in the previous life. His hairs are easily tamed in the style he used when he is still an Arrancar. The only thing that made him looked like a Potter is his facial structure.

He had an agreement with the family who lived with him to not bother him, and he will do the same with them. An agreement not very much different from the one he and Aizen made back in the days. That was how he got his own bedroom, not getting locked somewhere in a cupboard under the stairs.

As Arturo is concerned, the Dursley are forced to take care of him due to the insistence of the third party. For now, he is content to make the Dursley's at ease by not doing anything they deemed freakish. They might be human, but they didn't conceal their true nature with unnecessary words and action.

 _They were honest about disliking you, that's what I like about them._

The voice of his Zanpakuto whispered in his mind. Arturo can tolerate a liar, but Fenix seems to harbor a deep loathing against them to the extreme. Look at the bright side, at least it motivated her to get serious and kill someone even if only a little bit.

"It's my turn to cook breakfast this time. There can't be no better cook than me."

 _Compared to the Dursleys, you are only better than all of them combined, master. I would like to see you compete against Gordon Ramses._

"It's Ramsay, you bird-brain."

 _Have you ever thought that by insulting me, you are insulting yourself?_

"You have a point. Remind me to not argue with you the other time."

His Zanpakuto fell silent to that remark, probably going back to sleep or remind him not to talk to her when he is not alone. Talking to yourself is the first and most obvious sign of insanity, even imbeciles like the Dursleys knows that.

Arturo hastily prepared today's menu, consisting of a large portion of English breakfast enough to feed a family of seven children for months. The Dursleys appetite reminded him of a certain Espada whose name he couldn't pronounce in this body.

While he wasn't an official member of Aizen's glorified lackeys, he still felt the need to keep a tab on each of them just in case they break their own part of the agreement. With his shapeshifting power, he can transform into anyone he had met to gain a vital piece of information.

They ate their breakfast in silence, not wanting to let out a single word. Until an owl dropped a letter on his face and all hell breaks loose. Stupid bird.

Petunia recognized the seal on the letter and immediately tried to dispose of it. But Arturo is faster. The look on his aunt's face is enough to see something terrible is going to the letter should he handed it to his aunt which in turn will cause a chain reaction. Whoever sends this letter won't stop at anything to make sure it's properly delivered to its proper destination.

He knows. The letter is enveloped with the same type of reiatsu he felt from the person who brings him here years ago. That night when a stray soul fragment went too close to him and got accidentally eaten. Fenix complained about how awful it tasted and how she wished to have it serve her instead.

"You are not going there. End of story."

It seems like his giraffe of an aunt has something to say about the matter. Arturo has to say he is impressed by Petunia's sudden burst of courage to say something straight to his face. She was always looked so afraid of him for one reason or another although he never showed her any of his power.

 _Those humans are smarter than any Shinigami we have met before. In face of the unknown, they know how to stay away from danger. But not now, what do you think makes her like this?_

"Would you rather have me around you every day or just less than half of the year?"

"Fine, just promise to not bring any of your freakishness back home. I was wrong to think my sister's son could be any more than normal."

"Boy! We took you in as one of us and this is how you paid us back?"

 _Humans can turn purple? I thought only Glotoneria does that?_

"I never asked you to took me in. I wish we can part ways and never see each other again, but every time I escaped…"

"That old coot has a way to make you come back to us."

For someone of his age, the Dursleys know Harry Potter is a different beast than the rest of other children. He is ruthless and calculating, always thinking of a way to come at the top of everything. He doesn't have many friends in the school because of that. The kids are scared of the wicked genius who made skipping grades looked laughably easy.

It was only common sense that the Dursleys told him the truth about his parentage. There are no points in keeping it a secret if he is just going to know it anyway. Harry Potter always have his way to victory. He won't accept failure. To him, nothing is over until it's over. The only way for it to be truly over is to give up and giving up is not on his dictionary.

 _It's not on your dictionary because it's not in Spanish._

"Don't worry, I won't play nice with the people responsible for me being stuck here. I am going to teach them a lesson. No one mess with me."


	2. Chapter 2: We Live In A Society

**I'm sorry to say that I only intended to write this story as a One-shot just like most of my stories, but everyone's response makes me think otherwise. This Arturo is from the timeline where the events from the two games overlap, just to make sure he retained the best of his abilities from both Shattered Blade and Third Phantom. Thanks for caring!**

* * *

Unsurprisingly, no wizards come to collect Arturo from the Dursleys after he sends them his short reply. He simply told them he already knows about everything from his aunt. The rest of the week was then spent on gathering information that his aunt couldn't have known due to her limitations.

 _We still have plenty of time until the semester starts._

His Zanpakuto reminded him if there is time to slack, it's now or never. If anyone else could hear her voice, they would surely be entranced of its beauty and forgot whatever they are doing. To Arturo, hearing Fenix's voice bore him. For Alteza's sake! He was stuck for thousand years without nothing else to hear!

Time. Time is an artificial construct. An idea based on the theory that events occur in a linear direction at all times. Always forward, never back. Is the concept of time correct? Is time relevant? The universe worked in a strange way, just because the answer is correct doesn't mean it is the right answer.

As more branches formed on the timeline, playing a "what if" scenario where every minor change in decisions matter, even the concept of right and wrong does not hold any water anymore.

On one occasion, Arturo wondered if his alternative self ever succeeded in wiping the world of hypocritical hollow killers who called themselves Shinigami. In the universe where his first attempted assault on Soul Society succeeded, or the one where they never used the Shisuikyo on him.

 _The Shattered Phantom, they called you. Were you always like this?_

"I am always alone."

Arturo said to himself, looking at the false brick wall that separated the mundane world with its magical counterpart. The entrance to Diagon Alley is hidden here, judging by the amount of Reiatsu keeping the Illusion in place behind the Leaky Cauldron. Pathetic, even an unseated Shinigami's Noren Mekuri can easily strip the technique currently in effect.

It's not like they are competent enough to use the Kido anyway. Useless, the lots of them. One of their captains doesn't even know the name of his Zanpakuto.

"Remember, you are not alone."

His Zanpakuto materialized next to him, standing tall over his child body. She is only 1.60 m tall, yet she managed to make him look small in comparison. This time, Fenix doesn't wear something as eye-catching as the colorful attire she usually wore most of the time. Instead, she wore something simple. A pure-white robe so plain that it hurts Arturo's eyes.

"Is it necessary to wear something so… degrading?"

"I thought you want us not to draw much attention?"

A fair point, Arturo thought. After all the trouble they did to gain enough information about how to get to Diagon Alley from various sources, he doesn't want his first visit to attract attention from the wrong kind of people. For him, it was supposed to be a simple shopping trip to get the necessary school equipment for the year.

"I am the one who did all the work. Don't dare to forget that."

A surge of killing intent radiated from the normally serene and graceful woman. It doesn't have the desired effect on her wielder. He enjoyed it instead.

"I know. You can be scary sometimes."

He won't be going to get into a fight with any wizards or the Grim Reapers. The Shinigami of Great Britain. Unlike their Japanese counterparts, they are more like an overworked office worker rather than a warrior. In other words, worthless.

"Your hair stands out at the seas of crowds. I never realized it was this long before."

Arturo grasped a strand of Fenix's ridiculously long hairs. Had it been blonde, then he will be convinced Rapunzel is real. At least it's not that long.

Hairs are the crowns of women, he couldn't ask her to make it shorter. He doesn't have any reason to antagonize his Zanpakuto. Be as it may, one doesn't simply control rebirth and destruction given form. Destruction can't be controlled, it can only be directed. End of question.

"Let's split up. You go buy cauldrons and textbooks. I'm going to get something to wear and a wand."

"Shouldn't we go to the bank first? Gringotts, was it?"

"We? No, you go. Standing near inferior beings make me sick."

Right now, Arturo has something more important to do such as scouring the area for any possible hazards to his plan and getting himself some ice cream. Don't get the wrong idea, ice cream is the evilest thing in the world, second only to strawberries.

According to an endowed Arrancar with maid cap mask fragment, it has the mind control power to make anyone forgot their duties. Anyone. No exception. During his time as Arturo Plateado, he has obtained so many power he lost count. Yet mind control is never one of them.

He has never seen the clumsy and airheaded Arrancar again. But if he did, he will give her his thanks for letting him know it was possible to use Negacion offensively. He is under no illusion that she is still alive and well. The poor girl was just a Gillian, anyway. A cannon fodder.

"To Fortesque's then."

Revenge is a dish best served cold. Perhaps it would be best if he learns a thing or two from the wizards to be used against his incoming war with the Shinigami. If they drain his reiatsu again, he will just use magic and damn them all to hell with it. Hueco Mundo doesn't need them.

But isn't magic requires reiatsu to use? If his power is completely drained, would he still be able to use magic on the first place? Preventing is better than curing. In that case, he needs to find a way to safeguard his power.

"Were you lost, little boy? Where are your parents?"

A young woman wearing waitress outfit greeted him as he entered the parlor. The moment he noticed she doesn't emit the same kind of reiatsu with the wizards, he realized she couldn't be a witch. Her reiatsu, while high enough to cause her to be spiritually aware, seemed to be so faint. Like someone who can see Pluses, but not Hollows.

"Dead. Voldemort killed them."

It took the waitress a few minutes to process the information. One, the boy's parents were dead. Second, he just said his name in front of everyone to hear. Fortunately, no one else is around besides them right now.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

Apparently not, her complexion already looked quite as humanely pale as possible since the beginning.

"I am fine, it's just… you don't say that name around here."

"Why not? It's just a name."

"The wizards seems to think otherwise. Must be because of the last war. People die when they're killed." She forced a smile to grace her features. To Arturo, it made her looks retarded.

"Are you a pureblood, miss?"

The waitress nodded, confirming his suspicion. According to his Zanpakuto, pureblood are the epitome of inbreeding. Those born lucky to avoid physical deformity often suffered from mental problem. No wonder the Quincies were so weak and imbalanced.

"Then you will be okay. I am sure that lowly worm will just ignore you."

"B-but I am a Squib! I was lucky to be born. If I give you free samples, will you leave me alone?"

Self-deprecation, Arturo thought. Being powerless around this kind society tends to do that. If he stabbed her using his Zanpakuto, will it fix the problem? Either she will become a substitute Arrancar, or his power will eat her inside-out.

It worth a try, he might be able to assemble disposable army of hybrids and take over this sorry excuse of a society without dirtying his hands. First, he need to find someone who would not be missed.

"I'm back." Said Fenix who has apparently finished her dealings with the goblins. Exchanging muggle's currency with Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons.

"That was fast."

He doesn't know how she got that many coins. The current exchange rates couldn't be so good.

"The fastest hand in Rukongai, remember? I absorbed his reiatsu."

His Zanpakuto has just admitted to commit thievery in broad daylight. How quaint.

"Relax, I steal from the wizards. Not from the bank."

She tossed her wielder some gold coins nonchalantly. Galleons, if Arturo remembered correctly. This should be enough to get him a wand and some other useful thing to have.

Her gaze wandered to the colorful, soft looking deserts inside the parlor. They called her and she called back. So many flavors, not much time. Money is clearly not an issue here. When she started ordering everything on the menu, Arturo know he should be going to his next destination. In a burst of Sonido, he was gone.

And appeared right in the front of the shopkeeper. Ollivander himself, in the flesh. The creepy old man doesn't seems to be surprised. If he did, he hid it well. The fact that Arturo couldn't quite feel the old man's reiatsu unsettled him. It was there, but it was not.

Like the person standing before him was just a mirage. He doesn't like it. If some Hollows are more powerful than other Hollows, then the same could be said to a wizard. It's obvious the old man lived an unnaturally long life.

Power comes in many forms, one of them is knowledge. The easiest way to gain knowledge is to live long enough and let it comes to you like a moth to the lamp.

"Give me the strongest wand you have."

"You are mistaken, the wand choose the wizard. There is no such thing as the strongest wand."

The deathstick existed, but the boy couldn't have known that. Thought the old man.

A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Arturo took it and he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air.

"Cero."

A stream of red and white sparks shot from the end like firework, throwing dancing spot of light through the open window. Reaching towards the heavens above.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Unusual combination. That will be seven gold Galleons."


	3. Chapter 3: Substitute Grim Reaper

Being dead is not that bad once you get used to it.

Especially if your afterlife consisted of fighting soul-eating, masked monstrosities on a daily basis.

No matter how enjoyable it was, things got boring sometimes. That was why one of the strongest Grim Reaper from the Dispatch is currently having a vacation away from all of the fighting. His preferred type of vacation? The kind that involved going to his former home and relive his previous way of living.

That's right. Corvinus Cadmus Gaunt, the current leader of the Dispatch's Combat Division, are currently eating some ice creams.

Centuries have passed, yet the flavorful taste of Fortescue's home-made ice creams never changes. The family is much like the Ollivanders in their way of preserving culture and tradition. While the Ollivanders were makers of fine wands since 382 BC, the Fortescues have a longer history.

They were the one who invented ice creams, after all.

He almost has a heart attack and died for the second time when someone with fiery hairs ordered everything on the menu. He was relieved to see it wasn't the insufferable Grell who walked in. But still, what kind of a monster is this newcomer? The woman chooses to take a seat next to him, and he feels something familiar from her.

… Great, another Grim Reaper.

"Excuse me, kind sir. Do you want me to sit somewhere else? You don't seem to look comfortable with me around."

Sir, huh? That was what lesser Grim Reapers addressed him as. His location has been compromised. No doubt he will be pulled back to work soon.

"What is your name? This is my first time seeing you."

"It's Fenice. Fancy meeting you, sir."

The woman blushed, being close to someone with a ridiculous amount of charm and charisma like Corvinus tends to do that. In life, he was the epitome of perfect breeding and it was evident in his handsome, aristocratic features. The pale skinned brunette used to be the role model of what someone from the high society should look like back in the 18th centuries.

He was the last lord of the Most Noble House of Gaunt and the family doesn't last long without his leadership. He knows he shouldn't have spoiled his children rotten. It only made them weak. His beloved sister was right.

"Don't tell anyone I am here or I will feed you to the Dementors."

The mention of the vile creature's name caused Fenice or Fenix to pause eating. Dementor, or what the more civilized residents of Hueco Mundo called Sombre are everyone's worst nightmare. It doesn't matter who you are, or what you are. No one is safe from their kiss.

It guaranteed a fate worse than death. The only possible equivalent would be taking Quincy's arrow to the knee, but weren't Quincies supposed to be extinct? That's a relief. She couldn't stand hearing their gibberish German anymore.

The Quincies are extinct as a race, the Dementors aren't. Fenix hoped her master wouldn't be facing any of them soon.

"The wizards used them as prison guards. Stupid Damocles, doesn't he realize how dangerous and uncontrollable they are?"

"Damocles?" Fenix asked, wondering why the person next to her said the name with such intriguing familiarities. It sounds like those two were rivals or one of the sort.

"Damocles Rowle, the reigning Minister of Magic at that time."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

Fenix wondered why this person, who was clearly a Grim Reaper doesn't kill her on the spot. Was it because her reiatsu is mostly composed of Shinigami reiatsu that he couldn't tell the difference between her and fellow Grim Reaper? Or was he toying with her, waiting for an opportunity to strike?

"Why not? You seem like the type to appreciate history."

"Thanks."

The Zanpakuto spirit turned silent, unsure on what to say next without blowing her cover. According to her observation skills, there are no Hollows to be found in the entire city. No, scratch that. The entire region was free from any of their sightings.

She had no doubt the person responsible for keeping the area clear of Hollows are currently having a nice conversation with her about Dementors, out of all things. This person might be more dangerous than Gotei 13 most skilled fighters.

"Are you alright, miss Fenice? I think you ate too much ice cream."

"I just forgot I have sensitive teeth."

Once in a lifetime, the combined consciousness of unlamented souls born of lingering regret simultaneously feels fear. Their thoughts synchronizing with each other. The main personality taking the form of a deceptively harmless woman suddenly feels as if she is truly harmless at the time.

"I see. My intense spiritual pressure is starting to affect you. It's lonely on the top, I suppose if you are too powerful people will start to shy away from you."

Being the master of the resurrection stone on his lifetime made Corvinus' spiritual pressure more crushing and potent. It made the majority of lesser Grim Reaper keep their distance to avoid being choked to death. The only person who is immune to that is his wife and sister, having the same bloodline and rights to the Hallows as him.

"You took it better than most of my colleague. Most would faint after five minutes. Perhaps I should start issuing a recommendation letter for your promotion or transfer you to my division."

"What was it like? Being in your division, I mean. Other than purifying Hollows, what else they do?"

"We hunt anything else that threatens the balance between the dead and the living. Are you familiar with someone who called himself Lord Voldemort?"

Fortunately, nobody else heard the last part being said. The name has become a taboo since saying it aloud would trigger a curse alerting Death Eaters to the location of whoever said the name in the previous war.

Some Dark Lord indeed, making people tremble merely by the mention of his name. Too bad he is too unstable to do what Dark Lords are supposed to do.

"I shouldn't have asked. Of course, you know. Worst Dark Lord ever, since Herpo the Foul."

"Let me guess… he split his soul into fragments?"

Fenix would know, she was there when Voldy tried to kill her master, only to fail miserably and get blown to pieces. One of his splinter soul fragment tried to latch to her master, and the rest is history. She tried not to think about it.

"To think that my bloodline would produce someone like that is preposterous. I blame it on his Muggle father. Merope should have killed herself rather than copulating with a filth."

The way Corvinus talked about his descendant made Fenix shivers. Fortunately, Grim Reapers aren't allowed to kill anyone who wasn't on their list. To do so is treason. Besides, no one knows where the souls of Riddle Sr. and Merope Gaunt ended.

"When do we start, Sir? And where? Hunting soul fragments, I mean."

"Good to see that you enjoy killing as much as I do. Let me guess… his bedroom? Under the bed? There is only one place Tommy called home. He must be hiding most of them around Hogwarts."

"You want me to infiltrate the safest place in Britain?"

Corvinus laughed. To Fenix's surprise, it sounded… normal? The man might be leaning to the darker side of magic, but he is not evil.

"Safe? I wouldn't call the place with a basilisk safe. I am a captain, you are an officer. I have more pressing matter to tend to. Give this letter to the head of your division and say you belong to me now."

More pressing matter, sure. Like paperwork, for example. Those cursed things never stopped multiplying.

And so, that was how a Zanpakuto Spirit become a substitute Grim Reaper in pursuit of Voldemort's soul fragments. Wait until her master hears this, she is going to Hogwarts with him!

Something passed through the window, a surge of energy of familiar color. Did something happen to her master? This worries her greatly. What could have caused Arturo to fire his Cero? Besides, the angle and direction it was fired from looked odd. Was it a code or a signal directed to someone?

"Was that a Cero? You go take care of it. If you die now, consider yourself not worthy to fight alongside me."


	4. Chapter 4: Disorder

Fenix arrived at her destination shortly after tricking Corvinus into paying for her ice creams. She was prepared to deal with her master who had revealed his own power at the wrong place and the wrong time. Her sensor picked up no other hollow nearby, there could be no doubt about it.

Instead of a gruesome murder scene with broken and mangled bodies twisted beyond recognition, she stumbled upon something worse that would keep her awake on the night.

The sight of a young man who had only received his wand and an old man who should have been dead by now discussing topics most would found taboo while having a tea party is not something to be forgotten easily.

"In Hogwarts, you will meet many ghosts. Please refrain from trying to eat them. They don't taste as good as Muggles, mister Vasto Lorde."

"Am I missing something?"

Arturo scanned the unfortunate manifestation of his shinigami power from up and down, and he does not seem to be pleased with seeing her again at all. She looked so weak... and fragile during this moment.

But so is most shinigami. Now he wondered if all of the efforts he did in learning their secrets is a waste of time. He wanted a tool. A weapon of mass destruction to be used against them. Not this sorry excuse of a woman who developed a conscience of her own, causing her to be able to think for herself.

A tool should not be able to talk back. They are supposed to be an unfeeling machine. That was his opinion about them.

"Oh. Nevermind. You two seemed to have a good time. Do continue."

Her only saving grace is the way she looked. Even if she is clearly lacking personality wise, at least she is easy to the eyes. She looked like every hollow's favourite food. A helpless human, especially female, who have no way of resisting against some masked monster invisible to naked eye.

Despite how flawed her mannerism was, the one so mockingly dubbed as "Immortal King" still have some use. Nobody would expect a perfectly normal woman to be capable of doing a favour for a creature most evil. Dismissing her presence as yet another passerby minding her business.

Said normal woman sat silently in a makeshift chair made seemingly from airs, gathering her thoughts. Five minutes haven't passed yet, but her information gathering skill supplied her enough information about the old man who owned the store. Her conclusion?

The old man is undeniably insane.

"Welcome, Mrs. Soul Reaper. Yew, Runespoor venom, 13 inches. A durable but flexible wand so unlike any other. Does the owner of that wand sends you here?"

The old man noticed Fenix's junior officer badge and waited for a response. When it was clear that he won't be receiving some from the confused woman, he finally stopped being cryptic and unhelpful.

"Tell your captain I was just trying a new spell. No more, no less."

Arturo was fascinated by the shiny little badge his zanpakuto spirit is wearing. To be able to infiltrate Britain's equivalent of Seireitei is not a laughing matter. It speaks volumes about Fenix's hiding in a plain sight prowess. For someone who looked like a hollow bait and acts like one, she wasn't so bad.

Little did he knows that everything happened as a result of an accident. A chance meeting with one of Britain's strongest Hollow hunter who decided to have a tactical retreat against his most dreaded enemy. Paperworks.

Being a captain sucks. Less battle to the death, more dead from overwork. Little did Fenix knows that she will soon be doing all of her captain's work until she passed out from the sheer amount of stress.

What a delightful tomorrow.

"Are you related to Grell Sutcliffe?"

Who in Hueco Mundo is this Grell? A troublemaker, if what she heard from her captain is an indication. To this, Fenix only shrugged and let the matter pass. People born with natural red hairs are scarce, but why should they be related?

And then it clicked. Britain is a small place, after all.

A perfect place to start planning for the downfall of Soul Society. Perhaps there is a way to make Britain's branch and Japan's branch to fight each other?

The skies are the limit, for the skies and the cosmos are one.

Arturo will give his zanpakuto all the time she needed to sow chaos and discord within the ranks of whatever division she is in while he focused on learning to wield this useful power they called magic.

That way, the spirit could become more than a remnant of a painful memory from his forgotten past.

He once failed to protect that smile, and it cost him everything. With nothing to lose and everything to gain, a beast of vengeance was born. The enemy of humanity.

But now the face who owned that smile does not really smile anymore, he wondered if there is another way to escape from this world of emptiness other than to tip the balance.

However, he does not know that it was impossible to create more chaos inside the Combat division seeing that it was already deep in that state since the beginning. It's a catastrophe with no end in sight. One strictly reinforcing the law of the jungle where the strong takes all and the rest gets nothing.

Call it a hunch but unlike her master, Fenix has a feeling that she would be lucky to survive another week.

Back in their office, a scarred Longbottom and a particularly violent Potter from the 18th centuries sensed the upcoming amusement and immediately started planning on how to get the best of the situation. It's about time for the division to get a new punching bag in the form of an unsuspecting recruit.


	5. Chapter 5

London. City of conspiracy. City of great influence where various secret organizations gathered. From the elusive Clock Tower to the somewhat accomodating Wing Bind. Each with a distinct vision and mission.

Those organizations are founded and consist of two kinds of people. One who wants to rule the world, and one who wants to destroy the world. The current (self-proclaimed) Dark Lord of Great Britain, Lord Voldemort™, are befuddled enough into thinking he can do both at the same time.

With great power comes great insanity. Especially the power to escape from the jaw of death.

Voldemort, in all of his infinite wisdom, rejected his humanity in exchange for power over life and death. He spelled his doom the moment he split his souls to piece. What is he, a soul smith?

Even soul smith isn't foolish enough to split a soul so many times.

It was no surprise to Arturo that the... thing that killed his birth parents is so wanted both by Hell and the West branch of Soul Society.

He is too dangerous to be left alone. Keeping him around for any longer would result in his destructive tendency and contempt towards ordinary folks ruining the statute of secrecy built by wizards of Europe.

It's not like Arturo cares if a few witches and wizards are dying anyway. Like ants, you don't usually feel satisfaction if they died but don't actively try to kill them either.

"I think that's all. I doubt we will cross path with any of the locals now."

His Zanpakuto retreated into silence after informing her master of whatever is going on in Britain. Feeling tired and all beat up by her newest colleagues. The Grim Reaper of Reverse London is strong, and they don't rely on their Zanpakuto.

They don't even have a Zanpakuto spirit companion as an ally. The moment they sensed Fenix's Shinigami power, they just assumed her as one of them. This kind of mistake would never happen in a place like Japan and America.

"Finally, a worthy adversary who can actually fight with honor. A welcome change to spineless cowards who let others fight for them."

Arturo was about to continue monologuing something about filling the void in people's heart only made them weaker when a boy barged into his cushioned compartment befitting of a king. A former king candidate, but a king nonetheless. Once a king always a king.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy looked familiar. Must be one of the many spawns of that cow who nearly broke the statute of secrecy earlier outside the platforms by shouting things no Muggle should know.

The Wing Bind is afraid of the Muggles exterminating witches and wizards when Voldemort goes too far because then no one else is able to take care of their dragons. The Grim Reaper Dispatch is afraid of another massive workload caused by Voldemort's unlawful activities. Maybe the boy's mother would make the Muggles notice them faster.

Arturo learned plenty of things whenever his cousin turned the telly on. One of them is the fact that a single push of a button could eradicate an entire species. Or send one nation to their afterlife, in this case.

"Go on. Just don't sit in my seat. For obvious reasons."

Some Hollows are territorial creatures. It's in their soul. It might sound stupid, but some Arrancars both in the Court of Alteza and later, Aizen's employ did not like someone else sitting in their favorite chairs.

The High Kings of Ancient Hueco Mundo used to have the most impressive throne. But when the world needed them most, they vanished. The power vacuum caused the residents of the sunless realm to start a battle royale. All for a fancy chair.

And the right to rule over an army of Hollows, but that is already a part of the package.

Arturo was the most logical candidate to be his successor but that all changed when the Shinigami attacked.

"Is it true? They are saying Harry Potter is in this compartment."

"Harry Potter? Where?"

The blonde invader and the redhead does not realize whatever they said about him in the book are fiction. Those books are ridiculous, painting him like a hero he was never meant to be. The saviour of the magical world? As long as Voldemort isn't deader than dead, those titles mean nothing to him.

It would make it easier for him to build his kingdom to oppose the easterners who defiled his sacred grounds when it is at its weakest. Though.

One does not simply become the High King without having minions. It's the duty of the weak to serve the strong, and it's the duty of the strong to ensure his minions are still alive to serve. Call it slavery or whatever you want, but it's nigh impossible for weaklings to survive on their own in the world as harsh and unforgiving such as Hueco Mundo.

They should feel honored to have fulfilled their purpose.

"That would be me."

"You are Harry Potter?!"

"No, I'm the minister for magic."

The boys haven't met before, so it seems. Although their parents knew each other according to their expression. The blonde one introduced himself as dragon something and told him some families are better than the others. Interesting.

"If what you are saying is true, the Malfoys must be stronger than the Weasleys. Prove it. By battle, of course."

"Do you hear that? Malfoy? Do your worse!"

Draco's father must have told him to gain the grace of the boy who vanquished his master as a baby his son ended up accepting the challenge. For now. At least until his master is back on the winning side again. Malfoys are allergic to losing.

Arturo doesn't expect the kids to start brawling like a Muggle. Like fathers like sons, he guesses.

"Do you two know how to use wands?"

As if on cue, a bushy-haired girl entered the battlefield. Briefly asking the combatants for a lost toad before a stray spell nearly hit her.

"Boys." She muttered as she retreated to find someone more responsible. What is this place? The Battle Subway?

Neither combatants seemed to be able to land a hit on their opponent. Not a scratch. This is getting ridiculous. Like one of the movies on the telly where someone uses a gun in a really close range but still misses.

The barrage of spells continued until the trolley witch stepped in. She throws a pumpkin pastry and it... exploded.

"Please retake your seats and nobody will be hurt."

Arturo decided not to comment as the elderly witch's hands turned into a spike. The smiling woman might be a spy for the Illuminati.

So many secret organizations. So little time.

Maybe it's the right time for him to start his own secret organization. How about the Order? The Phoenix? The Order of the Phoenix? Almost there. The Loyal Order of the Phoenix? The Powerful Loyal Order of the Phoenix. Perfect.

Anything for the sake of vengeance. He will stop at nothing until Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto is no more.

That Chiyo girl might be the one to kill him? So, what? She just got a lucky shot. Without the mirror, she is nothing. It was the old man who led the first invasion to Hueco Mundo with the first Kenpachi.

Weakness is a sin, but his sins as a Hollow has been cleansed. Which means he could not get any weaker now what with magic and everything.

 _"I was wondering. What will you do after you finished getting your revenge?"_

The question was met by silence as an answer.

 _"Don't tell me... You have no idea what to do next?"_


End file.
